countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Japanese Empire
The Japanese Empire was a historical nation-state and great power. It started in 1868 with the Meijei Restoration and ended with Japan's modern constitution. Description Appearance Japan Empire is often presented in bloody khaki shirt with written in collar and sometimes on her/his right shoulder there is a band showing the flag of present-day Japan. Bloody green trousers with written in waist, muddy green woollen putties, bloody and muddy boots with muddy socks and japanese solider hat & flap neck cover cap. Unlike Japan, they don't have cat ears and tails. Personality Like the [[German Empire|'German Empire']], the Japanese Empire is represented as a tragic character. From being one of the powers most determined to modernize East Asia to become an evil one. Sometimes extremely violent and aggressive. They'll do anything just to get their goal. Japan occurs to be vulgar, but they're still honorable, they make all the plans with reason and detailed consideration, although sometimes it might seem like they're crazy. Probably slightly insane. Self-confident in their actions. Surrendering to anyone is one of the worst things that they can do to themselves considering that's was looked down upon greatly. Interests Military aviation, gathering cold steel. Flag Meaning The difference compared to the flag of Japan is that the Rising Sun Flag has extra sun rays (16 for the ensign) exemplifying the name of Japan as "The Land of the Rising Sun". The Imperial Japanese Army first adopted the Rising Sun Flag in 1870. Other Symbols Chrysanthemum Seal. History The Empire of Japan (大日本帝國 Dai Nippon Teikoku, literally meaning "Empire of Great Japan") was the historical nation-state and great power that existed from the Meiji Restoration in 1868 to the enactment of the 1947 constitution of modern Japan. Meiji Restoration First Sino-Japanese War Russo-Japanese War World War l In World War I, Japanese Empire was on the side of the allied forces, which include Russian Empire, Great Britain, France, the USA, and others. World War ll In World War ll, Japanese Empire was a member of the Axis including Fascist Italy and Third Reich. In this time the Japanese Empire bombed Pearl Harbor which caused an automatic war with United States of America. This war soon ended when the U.S.A nuked the Japanese Empire twice (Nagasaki & Hiroshima). During the War, Japanese Empire invaded China which is known as one of the greatest attacks Japan has ever done on China (So Far). Second Sino-Japanese War Organizations and Affiliations League of Nations Politics Government Diplomacy Relationships Friends * [[Austria-Hungary|'Austria-Hungary']] * Kingdom of Denmark * [[Kingdom of Italy|'Kingdom of Italy']] * Kingdom of Portugal * [[Second French Empire|'Second French Empire']] * Spanish Restoration * Sweden and Norway * Third French Republic * [[Third Reich|'Third Reich']] * United States (until 1918) * Vichy France Neutral * Estado Novo * Francoist Spain * [[German Empire|'German Empire']] * Netherlands (secret lover) * [[Russian Empire|'Russian Empire']] * [[Ottoman Empire|'Ottoman Empire']] * United Kingdom Enemies * [[China|'China']] * [[Chinese Empire|'Chinese Empire']] * Free France * [[Free Thai|'Free Thai']] * [[Korean Empire|'Korean Empire']] * [[United States|'United States']] (from 1918) * [[USSR|'USSR']] * Singapore (from 1941) Past Versions * [[Tokugawa Shogunate|'Tokugawa Shogunate']]' ' Future Versions * [[Japan|'Japan']]' ' Opinions Trivia * Because the Dutch Empire was the only European power to which Japan allowed trade and diplomatic relations in the past, before the Meiji Era, a romantic interest is perceived between them. In fact, the separation between the two is usually applied as a great trauma to the Japanese Empire. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empire_of_Japan * https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%A4%A7%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%AC%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD Category:Former Countries Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Asia Category:Oceania Category:Characters Category:Empires Category:Everything Category:Dictatorships Category:Shintoism Countries Category:Buddhist Countries